Yoshihashi Kurumi
|Row 3 title = Birtplace |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Agency |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-Present) |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project}} Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, under Hello! Project. She joined Hello Pro Egg in February 2011. Biography Early Life Yoshihashi Kurumi was born on September 22, 1999 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2011 In February, Yoshihashi joined Hello! Pro Egg (now Hello Pro Kenshuusei).BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was she was first introduced at the Shiodome AX event on June 19th, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi. 2012 Yoshihashi appeared in the drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen as Hakkeijima Natsu. She participated in Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed to pass. 2013 On February 23, Yoshihashi participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 7th, Yoshihashi participated in an FC event for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Murota Mizuki and Nomura Minami. On March 24, Yoshihashi participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki and Kaga Kaede. On April 4, to April 9th, Yoshihashi participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai. 2014 Yoshihashi participated as opening act and a back dancer in the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother. |-|Education= When Yoshihashi joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a sixth year elementary school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her third year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Yoshihashi Kurumi: *'Kurumin' (くるみん): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Egg. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) *'Nickname:' Kurumin (くるみん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 156cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-08-02: Completes Training *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Dancing *'Hobbies:' Music appreciation *'Motto:' "Kanzen nenshou" (完全燃焼; Complete burning) *'Likes:' Relay race *'Favorite Food:' Surume (Dried Shredded Squid) *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite Color:' Purple *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Shabondama" *'Looks up to: 'Wada Ayaka, Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works TV Programs *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Hakkeijima Natsu) Theater *2013.4.4~9 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai (イキヌクキセキ～十年目の願い～) Magazines *2013.12.21 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Murota Mizuki & Hamaura Ayano) *2014.05.20 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Sasaki Rikako & Inaba Manaka) Internet *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *She is a fan of S/mileage and Morning Musume. *She wants to be an idol with a beautiful smile that is admired by others. *She wants people to notice her dancing. *She was ranked best at MC and most reliable in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She is good friends with former Hello Pro Egg member Nagasawa Wakana. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she longed to be an idol since she was little. Since joining, she has come to love singing and dancing more. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she couldn't sing something and when her Kenshuusei kouhai debuted before her. *She has two pet rabbits, one named Chako and the other named Cinnamon. *On a rainy day she would go to a pet shop and watch the puppies, or sing the song "I WISH" by Morning Musume. *When she went on a trip to Disney, she bought Michishige Sayumi a Daisy Duck T-shirt. *She participated in the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition and later joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Her best sport is basketball. *In Team Okai she covered Iikubo Haruna. *She was jealous of Kaneko Rie and Murota Mizuki when they were chosen to be backdancers for Michishige Sayumi. *She wants try singing "Shabondama" by Morning Musume. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Hamaura Ayano. *Her dream is to debut in Hello! Project. She's loved Morning Musume for a long time, and would be happy to join a new unit. *She doesn't have much self-confidence. Every time she looks around her and sees people more skilled than her, she gets down on herself. *Tsunku's comments: "Growing your skill as a singer is your fastest route. It might be good to copy a Western style of singing or something like that. If you can make your impressions of them good, then your singing will get better just as much. Your dancing has gotten good. Your facial expressions are also good." *Yoshihashi has longed to be an idol since she was little. See Also *Yoshihashi Kurumi Gallery *Yoshihashi Kurumi Concerts & Event Appearances References Yoshihashi Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:Yoshihashi Kurumi Category:September Births Category:1999 Births Category:2011 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Virgo Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station